


Solstice Ritual

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [94]
Category: Lorelei Rock and the Rhine River, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief coming together of a myth and a personification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Lorelei, with Jörmungandr  
> Prompt: Vigil  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

She waits at the edge of the water, secure upon her rock, waiting for the slide of scales against her feet. A ripple in the water is the first sign her patient vigil will bear fruit, the gleam of sun on silver the next.

He is glorious, lithe and strong as he stands in the shallow water near her rock. Silver-scaled and flickering-formed, with his father's sharp smile and mother's unreadable eyes. Fine of face and beautiful.

She slides off her rock, walking through the water to him, embracing him with arms cold as the dead. Twining him with seaweed hair as he lays her among the rapids, her smile sharper than the hidden rocks.

He flicks his tongue to taste her lips as he presses close, and she opens her mouth and welcomes her into her body in one. Lifting her hips to meet the rippling thrust of his body, her tongue dancing with his.

She draws in a sharp breath of mingled air and water when she feels her pleasure wash over her in a wave. It is the oncoming tide, and the greatest contact between them. Pushing them higher together.

He finds his release as the tide begins to ebb, coiling about her as he comes down from the peak. Sliding away from her with reluctance, back to the salty water and away with the tide.

Gone for another season, until once again the tide rises high with the turning of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the weirder pieces of smut I've written, nor is it quite what I thought I might be writing for the prompt. On the other hand, there was a storm shortly before I wrote it, and my brain was in a weird place.


End file.
